This invention relates generally to a portable device for lifting and supporting a heavy object in an inclined or tilted position. This invention specifically relates to a jack for use with snowmobiles or other objects.
In the interest of maintaining a long useful life of a snowmobile, it is important to get the entire snowmobile track off the ground for storage to remove the weight of the snowmobile from the track suspension. This protects and maintains the correct tautness of the track suspension. Additionally, keeping the track off the ground aids in keeping the track from deteriorating as a result of environmental conditions. Also, being able to lift the snowmobile track from the ground keeps the track from freezing to the ground. This enables immediate usage of the snowmobile without a preliminary warmup period that might damage the track suspension if the track is at least momentarily immovable as a result of being frozen into surrounding ice. Additionally, lifting the track up from the ground enables the user to run the track to free the track of any ice or snow prior to storage. It is important to get all of the track off the ground, leaving the snowmobile skis only in contact with the ground.
Generally, the available snowmobile lifting devices fall into two main groups. The first group consists of generally bulky, heavy devices that cannot be conveniently stored or transported for use. An example of this group is a snowmobile jack having a three-dimensional tripod frame, requiring use of multiple elements, including linkage to connect a second end of a lever to lift a rod along a rod guide channel. The lever is used to lift vertically the lift rod that lifts a snowmobile attached to the rod by a hook. Another example of this group is a snowmobile jack requiring hydraulic means for lifting the snowmobile. One of these previous jacks provides a scissor-like frame that folds down to permit the snowmobile to be driven thereon, the hydraulic means lifting the frame and snowmobile to the desired level.
The second main group of available snowmobile jacks provides a stand, usually T-shaped, to prop up at least one end of the snowmobile after the user has manually lifted the heavy device. An obvious problem is the necessity of the user manually lifting one of these heavy machines.
None of these previous jacks provide a simple, easy to use, light weight, portable jack for lifting heavy objects, including a snowmobile, that can be folded flat for storage.